regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Man
Mitchell (Mitch) "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein is the sixth main character of Regular Show. He is one of the groundskeepers of the Park. He is a 23-year-old, green, strong, and obese human, who is often seen with his best friend, Hi Five Ghost. Muscle Man made his first debut as a cameo character in the Pilot. He made his first official appearance in "Just Set Up the Chairs". Muscle Man is voiced by Sam Marin. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Muscle Man is a green man with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair. He is also fat and has large breasts. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. In ""Under the Hood"," it is shown that he wears socks, but the pants cover them. In ""Trucker Hall of Fame"," when he was a kid, he still looked the same, but with freckles. As a teenager, he was tall, and had zits. It is unknown how he acquired his green complexion. He is 5' 8" as shown in the the book of the park workers and their jobs that appeared in "Exit 9B". In "Power Tower," it is revealed that he was in fact very musclar in his youth, but let himself go as years went by (Mordecai and Rigby admit they assumed the name "Muscle Man" was ironic). However, while he is extremely out of shape, it is shown that he still possesses excellent body-builder posing technique, including the ability to pull off the deadly pose "The Shredder." Skills/Habits *'My Mom Jokes: '''Almost all of the time, Muscle Man makes jokes about his own mother, instead of insulting other peoples' mothers. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Despite being obese, Muscle Man is capable of lifting a car with his bare hands, and can throw it very far. *'Eating: 'Being obese, Muscle Man can eat very quickly. *'Durability: 'Muscle Man can withstand many hits and even being stabbed at. *'Squealing: 'Muscle Man squeals whenever he's angry or when he's in trouble. *'Oh No Bro! : 'Muscle Man says "Oh no bro" whenever something bad happens. Personality and Traits Muscle Man is a human that works in the park along with Mordecai and Rigby. He is also quite unhygienic, reeking of body odor as evidenced in "The Night Owl". As of the episode "Gut Model", he has worked for the park for 5 years. Benson considers him to be hard-working, and indeed, Muscle Man (along with Hi Five Ghost) has been revealed to do more work than Mordecai and Rigby, the fact is all four of them are slackers. In fact, in "Muscle Woman", they tend to slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby. In "My Mom", it's shown that he has a lot of friends, most in which love his constant "My Mom!" jokes, which everyone else at the park gets annoyed with. He's best friends with Hi Five Ghost, who loves his jokes. Ignorant yet clever when it comes to pranks, he's always either insulting Mordecai or Rigby, or trying to prank them (ex. "My Mom", "See You There"). But he does care about his mom as shown in "My Mom" when he got very angry when Mordecai and Rigby made fun of his mom. In response, he brought his brother, John, to give Mordecai and Rigby a punishment for ridiculing their mother. Their punishment was them to say sorry to their mom, (which was muscle man's butt squished together to look like a womans face) kiss the photo and eat it. Despite being obese and lazy, there is a story behind Muscle Man's nickname (as revealed in "Peeps"). In the episode, he said that he is losing muscle mass from the stress Peeps put on him, so he may have muscle mass. He also loves to mess around with Mordecai and Rigby. Muscle Man has developed a massive ego that is seen throughout the series especially in "Exit 9B", where he purposely has the biggest signature. In "Out of Commission", he got 70% of his butt covered in 3rd degree burns. Relationships Starla Starla is Muscle Man's girlfriend, and later, wife, that is seen in "Muscle Woman". Prior to the events of New Bro on Campus, the two met during high school. In Muscle Woman Muscle Man had been dumped by Starla, presumably for not being willing to share his feelings. He spends the whole day crying in the shower. However, by the end of the episode, they are back together and are still in a relationship. In "Fancy Restaurant", Starla is still seen as being Muscle Man's girlfriend, and invites him to have dinner with her parents in order for them to move to the next level of their relationship. With Mordecai and Rigby's help, he gets through a fancy dinner at Bistro en le Parc. At the end of the episode, Muscle Man, Starla, and Starla's parents eat dinner at Wing Kingdom. In "Bald Spot", Muscle Man gets a haircut for Starla on his one-year anniversary of their relationship, but unfortunately he notices a bald spot. Muscle Man worries that Starla will break up with him for being bald, so he flexes his pecs to distract her from noticing. He grabs the attention of all the other girls, and the guys try to attack him for it. During the struggle he finally tells the truth, but in the end they are still together. In The Longest Weekend, after watching a romantic movie, Starla decides that the two should spend a weekend away from each other to test the strength of their relationship. This soon proves to be difficult for Muscle Man, who turns to his friends for help. They do everything possible to keep him away from Starla until Sunday at midnight. In K.I.L.I.T. Radio, Muscle Man decides to write a song for Starla to celebrate the anniversary of when they had their very first makeout as boyfriend and girlfriend. He plans to called K.I.L.I.T. Radio and have them play his song (seeing as Starla listens to the radio every night). In "The End of Muscle Man", Muscle Man proposes to Starla, who agrees to as long as he didn't change himself. They are now engaged. In "Married and Broke", Muscle Man and Starla take part in the game show Married and Broke so they will have enough money to pay for everything they need at their wedding. They got married in the season 6 finale "Dumped at the Altar". In the end of "A Regular Epic Final Battle", they final have their eight sons and six daughters. Hi Five Ghost Hi Five Ghost is to Muscle Man as Rigby is to Mordecai. They are usually seen together in the episodes. He is the only one in the gang who appreciates Muscle Man's 'My mom' jokes. In "My Mom," the two seem to slack-off as much as Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai Out of the two protagonists, Mordecai seems to dislike Muscle Man more. He is annoyed by the constant "My Mom" jokes and even confronts Muscle Man about it in "My Mom" Besides that episode, there is not much interaction. Muscle Man does throw his shirt at Mordecai in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets," but that may have been an accident rather than a direct confrontation. He may have been doing this just so that they would not have to do his work. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other, help each other with problems and Mordecai even tells Muscle Man that him and Rigby are his friends in "Fancy Restaurant," after offering to help him. In "Trucker Hall of Fame ," Muscle Man tells Mordecai and Rigby that he considers them close friends, and that he pranks them because that's how he grew up. However, Mordecai and Rigby are asleep at the time, and do not hear this. Muscle Man has often turned to Mordecai and Rigby for help when he has a problem involving Starla, and has given Mordecai advice on dealing with his crush on Margaret. He's also helped Mordecai and Rigby on occasions, such as getting the word out about their party for Margaret in "T.G.I. Tuesday" and training them to spin donuts in "Carter and Briggs." Rigby Rigby seems to like Muscle Man slightly more than Mordecai. He likes to hang out with him in "My Mom," and seems to get along with him very well, yelling "Ohhhhhh!" along with him at the taco truck. They do have some confrontations though. In "Meat Your Maker," he goes to say Muscle Man pushed him at a party (though Mordecai quickly says Muscle Man was not even there). By the end of "My Mom," Rigby goes on to say how he hates Muscle Man. In "Death Punchies," Muscle Man is forced to be look out, even though his eyes were punched out by Rigby. They also hang out in "The Night Owl." In Season 3, Rigby and Muscle Man become more friendly to each other and at times help each other with problems. In "Bad Kiss", Rigby, after learning Mordecai kissed Margaret, said that he owes Muscle Man a lot of money. Although with the alteration in time caused by Mordecai and Rigby, the kiss never happened and the bet is still on, or at least was until Picking Up Margaret. Muscle Man and Rigby have yet to learn of these events. Benson Benson trusts Muscle Man far more than Rigby and Mordecai, as established in "Appreciation Day" and "My Mom." He does fire Muscle Man though in "Don" and "Under the Hood." Benson also seems to understand Muscle Man and his antics, as demonstrated in "But I Have a Receipt" and "Free Cake," not yelling at Muscle Man when he put "My Mom" on the list. He does not confront Muscle Man when he turns off the lights and unzips his pants in "Free Cake," simply saying, "It's not that kind of party, Muscle Man." In season 3, he started to get a little annoyed with him. But Benson yells at Muscle Man for the first time in "Firework Run" (which was in season 4) Skips They do not talk much in the series but seem to be good friends. Like in "Under the Hood," he gives Skips saucy chicken wings from Wing Kingdom and in "The Christmas Special" he complimented Skips on how good his Christmas cookies were and tells him about a bakery Muscle Man goes to. Pops Pops tries to help Muscle Man to learn how to be fancy, but he fails, in "Fancy Restaurant." As shown in "Prankless," he greatly respects Pops because when he was going to prank Mordecai by putting his bed on the ceiling, it fell on Pops and he nearly died, thus Muscle Man said that he would never prank again until Benson convinced him. Margaret and Eileen Margaret and Eileen have only ever interacted with Muscle Man once in "Do Me a Solid," when Eileen, Margaret, and an uninvited Muscle Man were having Ice Cream Sandwiches at Mordecai and Rigby's house. They do interact with Muscle Man and Starla in "The Longest Weekend", plus helped Starla while she was going through relationship withdrawals throughout the episode. Thomas Thomas usually gets picked on by Muscle Man,as shown in "Starter Pack" and "Terror Tales of the Park II". Although at the end of "Starter Park" when both Thomas and Muscle Man were involved with a prank against Mordecai and Rigby, that was possibly the only seen time that Muscle Man wasn't being antagonistic towards Thomas. While it is uncertain whether they're friends or not, but Thomas did help Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, High-Five Ghost, and Pops while Muscle Man was going through Starla withdrawals in "The Longest Weekend". Family John John is Muscle Man's older brother, who was seen in "My Mom" and "Trucker Hall of Fame." Muscle Dad Muscle Dad is Muscle Man's father who is seen in "Trucker Hall of Fame." He lied to Muscle Man about being a trucker. Uncle John Uncle John was briefly mentioned in "My Mom" in which Muscle Man claimed that he taught Hi Five Ghost how to hotwire the cart to get away with slacking off. He was mentioned again in "The Christmas Special," apparently owning a bakery on Fifth and Western. Minor Characters Scottie Scottie is the person in charge of getting people to the Crash Pit. When Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost find a car to run into the Crash Pit, he gets people to watch. Bobby Bobby works at the nursery helping people carry heavy plants. He and Muscle Man are friends. He thinks Muscle Man's "My Mom" jokes are hilarious. Bobby also is the guard at the door, telling people if they can enter Hi-Five Ghost's costume party, in "See You There". Jimmy (TV Warehouse) Jimmy works at the TV Warehouse and owes Muscle Man something. He got fired for giving him a free TV so that they can beat The Hammer. He is then maybe killed by The Hammer's explosive electric ball afterwards at The House, as he is seen as one of the RGB2 fans. Jimmy (Taco'Clock) He seems to have a friendship with the Jimmy the Taco'Clock worker. He also laughs at Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes, as shown in the episode "My Mom". Police Officer He is apparently friends with the police officer that appeared in "My Mom" as he reminds Muscle Man of the dangerous driving highway and they seem to already know each other. Trivia *In the episode "Muscle Woman," his real name is revealed to be Mitch Sorrenstein. *Despite having a high school education, Muscle Man doesn't know how many days are in a year. *Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes are similar to "your mom" jokes, but Muscle Man words the jokes so they insult himself rather than others, which is the intention of "your mom" jokes. *Muscle Man's voice tone turned lower after "Caffeinated Concert Tickets." *Muscle Man's catchphrase for getting hurt or when something bad happens is "Oh no, bro," which is seen in "Death Punchies", "Rage Against the TV," "Slam Dunk," and "Exit 9B", as well as "Guy's Night", "Caveman" and other episodes. *Whenever seen in a cart, Muscle Man is doing donuts. *In "Over the Top," Muscle Man lasted the longest in the arm wrestling match with Skips. *Muscle Man often goes berserk when he is injured/hurt, as seen in "See You There," "Over the Top," "Trucker Hall of Fame", "Karaoke Video", "Death Metal Crash Pit", and "Death Punchies." While in distress, he often squeals like a pig. *Even though Muscle Man was fired in "Don," he still works at the park in the next episode. **Additionally, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost were fired in "Under the Hood" because Mordecai and Rigby thought that he did the graffiti; of course, the former group had been rehired due to the true culprit being caught. *Muscle Man is called Muscle Son by Muscle Dad. *Throughout at least the second season, there is a reference to Muscle Man having some sort of odor: in "The Night Owl," Mordecai says that he smells like barf, but this is never again touched upon. *In "Do Me a Solid" and "First Day," he seemed to like Margaret. *Muscle Man had freckles when he was younger, but not anymore. *Whenever Muscle Man gets very angry (like in "[Big Winner" or "Starter Pack",) the scene turns a bit more red. *Muscle Man also wore earrings as a teenager. *Muscle Man appears to be a fan of Pink Floyd due to the fact that he has two posters in his trailer resembling the album art for ''Dark Side of the Moon and Wish You Were Here, as seen in "Muscle Woman". *According to his identity papers in "Exit 9B," Muscle Man is 5'8". *In "The Christmas Special," Muscle Man is wearing a blue sweater with a dreidel on it, implying he is of the Jewish faith. *As mentioned by Death in "Dead at Eight," Muscle Man will die in a hot dog eating contest in the future. This was revealed to be true in "Last Meal". *Muscle Man mentioned in "TGI Tuesday" that he and his mom's middle name is Huge. It's likely this is a lie. *In Rigby's Body Muscle Man has a different voice. *Muscle Man is the second main character to die, the first was Rigby. *Muscle Man has died four times in the series: Twice in Terror Tales of the Park, when he was killed in the crash pit and also skinned alive by the wizard. He was killed twice again in Terror Tales of the Park II, when he was eaten by Jan the Wallpaper Man and also died in the car crash. *His green skin and nickname may very well be a reference to the Marvel Comics superhero, The Hulk. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline